


Spades and Hearts

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Universe Alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots and drabbles revolving around a man unafraid of death and a hothead that won't back down. Not all are pwp but there's definitely some of those in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pianist AU

The cold rain pelting down doesn't affect him like it normally would. He can barely feel it despite donning only his uniform. No jacket. No umbrella. It doesn't matter that he's standing under the overhang either. The whipping winds make sure to drench every inch of his lean frame.

He should have never come back to this forsaken high school. It was pointless, but he has to be here for Luffy. Even though said boy is surely off with his friends; they're distracting him from the pain and he's grateful. But that just means that he has to face his share head on.

Bruised knuckles flex as he lifts his right hand to brush up through the black fringe sticking to his face. He feels like an idiot for getting hurt, but not for attacking the classmate that dared to insult one of his precious brothers. The monotony of detention has been well worth the few hits he managed to get in before he was hauled away. Although now that he's free from this prison he realizes he doesn't exactly _want_ to go home.

Home means memories.

Home means being alone with those memories.

Part of him wonders if, if he screams right now would anyone hear? If some lone person would come running to see what's wrong with him. To wrap an arm over his shoulders and listen to anything he has to say – not that he'd say much or expects anything. The only two people who have ever cared are his brothers.

Narrowing his dark gaze, he glares to the puddles at the end of the walkway as tears slip from the corners of his eyes. The water squelches around in his shoes and part of him itches to go home. After all, he can't remember if he's taken anything for his narcolepsy today and the last thing he wants to do is pass out on the street.

If only he had an umbrella; having one would make things a little more bearable. He finally dares to move out onto the sidewalk and stills. The rain is colder and harsher than when he was three steps back. Before he was getting damp but now the water feels like it's slashing through him.

That is until it suddenly stops. The patter of raindrops hitting a surface has him looking up and noticing the yellow umbrella shielding him from any further harm. Not that it should matter now. He's practically had a bath with how soaked he is. Despite the snarky remark he wants to give the person beside him, he settles with turning to give a nod, "Thanks..."

Only for any other thoughts to melt away at the yellowed gaze. "Are you waiting for a ride?"

The last person he expects to be sharing an umbrella with is Trafalgar Law. He's the star pupil in every class and everyone knows he'll be leaving at the end of the year to attend his late father's medical academy. Naturally, he only knows about Law's achievements through the grapevine. But he's seen him around plenty. Then again, he _is_ younger.

"No," he says as he looks away; remembering that he had been crying only a moment ago. If Law notices the tears amidst the rain dripping down his face he says nothing. "I was just hoping the rain would let up."

"You'll get sick if you walk home in this."

He shrugs, "Maybe."

There's an intent to flash Law a grin, but it never quite happens. He turns, partly, only for his eyes to slip shut. Sleep tightens around him in a vice-like grip as his body begins to fall. Thankfully, Law spares him from hitting the concrete. The taller boy manages to catch him, clinging onto his wet clothes. "Tch.. I guess the rumors are true."

Law takes it upon himself to fuss with getting the dark haired boy someplace dry. The only unfortunate part of it is that he walks to school. Thus leaving Law with hoisting the other up onto his back and managing to grab a hold of the umbrella as well. He's not even taking a step when he can feel the water already soaking into his clothes from doing so. One reason why he takes long, quick strides to the right and down the stretch of sidewalk. He'll take the teen to his home until he wakes up then send him on his way the second he can.

At least, that's the forethought until he feels something press up against his neck as a whine reaches his ears. He can barely make out what's said and he doesn't dare bother with it. Not right now at least. Law's grateful he lives only a block away and that he's reaching the walkway leading to the entrance relatively soon.

"Nngh," he mumbles as he rouses from sleep.

The noise catches Law's attention and he resists the urge to glance over his shoulder. "Welcome back, Ace."

He wants to ask how the prestigious Law knows his name. Not that he particularly cares at the moment. He's far more concerned with lifting his head to see his predicament. There's no sigh or distress, only contentment for his situation. Ace draws up a hand to rub at the back of his head. "I guess I _didn't_ take it this morning."

"That's your first conclusion?" Law stops at the trio of steps before the front door. There's no warning to Law letting go of Ace's legs, allowing Ace to slide off. However, Ace is able to right himself with only a small stumble. Not that he waits for Ace to get his bearings. "You can stay until you bother someone to pick you up."

Ace hurries after him, missing the relief the umbrella gave him, "You sure?"

"I can't in good conscience let you walk home like that."

"Oh, well, thanks," he mutters as he follows Law into the entrance of the small family home. He strips off his shoes and prepares to continue onward when Law puts himself in the way. Ace raises a brow, "What?"

Law removes his white hat with the splotches around the rim before moving further into the house. "Don't move. You'll get the carpet wet."

Ace rolls his eyes but doesn't bother with arguing. Instead he sits down on the cold tile and tries to quell any shivers. He's tired, more so than he usually is, and he tries to blame it on skipping doses. But he knows it's because of the nightmares filled with fire and the sound of wood splitting. Drawing his legs up to his chest, Ace wraps his arms around them and rests his head atop his knees.

Before he knows it, he's fast asleep just as Law returns with an armful of towels and clothes. Law _wants_ to be irritated and annoyed with Ace's behavior as he normally would. But today he can't find it in him. Today has him drawing a towel over the damp black tresses. Law kneels down in front of Ace and pats a hand onto his head, preparing to at least dry his hair while he's asleep.

It's only now that Ace can't hear or see him that Law allows a rather sorrowful expression to appear on his countenance, "I'm.. sorry about Sabo."

Once the words have left him he feels a little better and settles on trying to take care of his now sleeping guest. But he can't stop himself and he'll wonder why for days on end. Law's body leans forward and he slips his hand down to tilt Ace's chin up. He closes his eyes for a brief second, long enough not to notice the twitch of lashes on cheek, and presses his lips to Ace's in a soft kiss.

(0)(0)(0)

Never in a million years has he thought he'd be in this situation. Not because he's not aware of what love feels like but because he's positive nothing will come from it. Just as it had all those years ago. Perhaps _that_ is what compels the tightening of his chest to intensify. Then again, he also thought he'd never see the dark beauty again.

He can't even think of tearing his dark eyes away from the way those sun-kissed fingers perform an elegant dance over the piano keys. The music that sprawls out and smothers the room is nothing he's ever heard before. Then again, classic pieces such as this aren't something he looks for either. Not that he's really concentrating on the soothing sounds at the moment. Oh no, all he can do is imagine those fingers tracing hearts on his chest.

The thoughts that fill his mind eagerly want to thank the gorgeous woman on the other side of the table. If it wasn't for her dear girlfriend not being able to make it he wouldn't have gotten asked to come along instead. They thought he has more manners than Luffy and he'd enjoy the banquet after the show. But what he _really_ is reveling in is the way those golden earrings in the man's ears gleam in the bright light; reminding him of those eyes he knows are hidden beneath long, raven lashes.

Notes fall quieter with each second until a small round of applause fills the air. Promptly after, he turns his attention back to the blue-eyed woman who brought him. She smiles sweetly and he can't help but admit to himself how lovely she is with her black hair falling about her shoulders. "Liking the show, Ace?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come, Robin."

"You're very welcome." She glances to the stage, noticing how the next set will start soon. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Ace sends her off with a nod before turning his attention back to the food before him. He's been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hasn't taken so much as a bite. Then again, it's hard to quell the urge to ask why the man on stage is in a suit and not scrubs. Somewhere in these mental musings Ace drifts off.

The loud ' _thunk_ ' of his head hitting the table, narrowly missing his plate, draws everyone's attention. The entire room grows silent before suddenly erupting into noise.

"Is he alright?"

"Did he choke?"

"Does anyone know what happened?"

The voices all meld together while a single person rushes over to him. The pianist, having left his seat upon the stage, gestures to several men close to the table. "Get him on the floor."

They don't hesitate in lifting Ace from his chair and laying him out on the navy tile. The musician hovers over Ace: loosening his tie, checking his pulse, and bending down to make sure he's breathing. His face is a mere inch away from Ace's when the latter blinks his eyes open. The man pulls away immediately while Ace yawns and lifts a hand to rub at his face. That is until he notices everyone standing around him… looking down at him. "What's all the fuss about?"

As his vision begins to focus, Ace finds he can't quite grab at the words he wants to say. Not when there's a pair of golden eyes staring down at him. Those thin brows are drawn together in a mixture of confusion and anger. Ace wants to think there's something more in that guarded gaze as he sits up.

Robin makes her way through the crowd that's formed, muttering small apologies to those she brushes past. "I'm sorry about him. My friend has narcolepsy and must have forgotten his medicine before leaving. Isn't that right, Ace?"

The rather annoyed tint to her words silently says she had trusted him to at least do that much. But all he can do is rub at the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He then glances toward the pianist, the one person he wants to talk to more than anything. "And sorry for ruining your show. I'm in your debt for making sure I'm alright."

The man can't be too perturbed at Ace once the apology slips out. Especially with the way those dark eyes seem to sparkle even under the dim lighting. He gives a shake of his head and stands. Turning his attention down to Ace, he offers him a hand. Of course Ace readily takes it and he can't explain how nostalgic it is to have those fingers curling around his.

Pulling Ace to his feet, the dark haired man can't stop their eyes from locking. Their hands idle for a moment until Law suddenly tugs his free and turns to Robin. Ace isn't sure why he can't get that gaze to come back to him; maybe it was the intent way he was taking him in.

"I was just doing what someone _should_ do." He extends Robin his hand and once she places hers in his, he lifts it so he can place a kiss just above her knuckles. Letting it go, he smiles at her. "Thank you for coming, Robin."

Ace patiently waits for everyone to return to their tables, just as they do as well, before finally settling his scrutinizing gaze onto Robin. She's not surprised in the least either. "Yes, Ace?"

"You know him?"

She reaches out, lifting up her glass of wine. "Of course. Everyone knows Trafalgar Law."

"Robin, you know what I mean."

Taking a sip, she spares a glance over to where Law is getting ready to start his next set. "He's just an old friend."

(0)(0)(0)

Ace couldn't get much more out of Robin than that they had met during college. Yet he still can't make the connection between Law ending up playing music. Then again he hasn't even _seen_ Law since that night. The days continue to stack up and he can't help but feel that it's pointless to try. The only thing he knows is that he's the new rising star.

That tidbit only drives the nail in deeper. They're worlds apart at this rate and there's no way he'll catch up. Even if he could, he doubts anything he feels would be returned at this rate.

He clicks his phone shut and shoves it into his back pocket. Double checking the numbers on the mailbox, Ace adjusts the bag on his shoulder. The house before him is quaint and in one of the better neighborhoods. It doesn't surprise him that he's here. No one that lives in his section of town would call for a handyman.

Although it does make him feel a little underdressed; black boots, matching shorts that reach to his knees, and a button-up shirt left open. He debates about at least doing up one or two of the buttons. At least until he hears the door to the house he's before opening.

"Dammit, be more careful when you do that Cora!"

The name triggers something and when Ace glances over to see who's coming out he's greeted with the sight of someone familiar. Although now there's some wrinkles accompanying the dark circles beneath reddish-brown eyes. The rather tall man places the cigarette between his lips as he walks down the driveway. He gives a wave over his shoulder just before the door slams shut.

There's a smile on his lips as he passes by Ace, sparing a wink. Ace isn't sure what it means but he does give a small flick of his wrist in return. Not that it's seen by the blond as he leaves the exact residence Ace's been called to. A grin slips onto his lips as he heads to that fateful door and the person he knows is behind it.

_Knock. Knock._

The door swings open just as the voice calls out, "Yes?"

"You hired a handy man?"

Ace can't help himself; drinking in every inch of the man before him. Part of him wonders who he needs to thank for sending him to Law. A hand drags up through tousled black spikes as he sighs, "No."

He quickly fishes out the bill that Marco told him to hang onto. Ace holds it out to him. "Well, someone did. This is the address I was given."

Law merely turns around and starts to head inside. "He called for you and doesn't have the decency to stay to keep an eye on you." Following, Ace keeps his eyes on Law's back until they're standing in the kitchen. Law turns around and gestures toward the sink. "Leaky faucet."

Unable to resist, Ace raises an eyebrow while a smirk curls onto his countenance. Law notices instantly and the glare that he settles onto Ace could kill. "It's not that I can't do it."

Ace merely shrugs as he strides past him and straight for the problem. "I didn't ask," he replies as he lets his bag slide off his shoulder. Ace opens the cabinet doors beneath the sink and grabs for his flashlight. A few glances and he has the problem figured out. He knows he'll have limited time, however, as it's such an easy fix.

Law doesn't so much as budge from the doorway. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms. From a safe distance he's able to keep an eye on Ace. He watches as Ace trades his hat for a handful of tools from his bag. That is only to lean forward into the opening and making his shirt slide up away from the waistband of his pants.

For some reason that sun-kissed skin has Law feeling only a little uncomfortable. Just as he had when he opened the door to see the well toned body. He's sure the tense atmosphere he's feeling only applies to him and he hates it. That suddenly here's Ace waltzing into his house and talking as though nothing has ever happened.

The thoughts in his mind swirl in circles and have his brows drawing together in frustration all while he tries to enjoy the sight of Ace bent over and working on that leak. The one in question isn't aware of anything other than his own frustrations at not having Law react how he wants.

Ace sighs as he grabs for the plumbing glue. He'll be okay if those feelings aren't returned, he's already had Law all to himself once before. But that doesn't stop him from trying, something he hasn't done for someone in years. "Is it just the faucet?"

"Yes."

"It would have been cheaper to just do it yourself," he says as he moves out of the cabinet and shuts the doors. Ace turns toward his bag and places the glue back inside one of the pouches. As he does he notices Law glance off to the side.

"I have a performance and he didn't want me to hurt my hands. Otherwise I would have done it."

"Ah, got'cha." Standing up, Ace tries not to think about the slight ache in his knees while dropping the rest of the tools into his bag before scooping it up. He settles the strap on his shoulder and places his hat back onto his head. "Hate to disappoint the fans huh?"

Law pushes off from the wall, "I should have asked if you were even qualified. But at least you didn't fall asleep in the middle of the job."

Ace keeps a grin on his face but they both know he's beyond irritated at that jab. "Then call a real plumber next time."

Glancing over Ace's shoulder, anything not to look the man in the eyes, Law takes note of the sink. "Is it done?" A nod is the reply and it has Law reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

On the other hand, Ace leans against the counter with his hands shoved into his pockets. "How long have you been playing?"

Law opens the plain black bi-fold, "Long enough. How much?"

Pushing away from the counter, he moves toward Law. Ace merely shakes his head and shoots Law a smile, "Tell Rocinante it's on the house."

Law can't hide his displeasure, "If this is a joke you two are playing, I don't want any part of it."

Ace shrugs, "I just met him outside, Mr. Grouch." He strides past Law and heads straight for the door. He can see he won't be getting anywhere – even if there's a chance that this _was_ Rocinante's planning.

To his surprise, Law follows after him. "Ace, how much?"

At that he stops dead with one hand idling in his pocket. He had intended to just open the door and be on his way like none of this happened. It's not that he's gone anywhere since Law vanished the first time so there's no reason for the latter to stay around this time.

"So, how many people fall all over you because of that talent?" Ace gives a curt chuckle, "Even Luffy thought you were pretty good after just one song I showed him. I bet it'd make anyone you try to see jealous."

"Not if there's no one I'm seeing. Now if you'd just tell me how-"

"I said it's on the house," he retorts while reaching for the doorknob.

The door is opening as Law huffs in irritation, "I don't like owing favors. Just tell me-"

_SLAM!_

Ace's bag creates a loud thud as it hits the floor. The man is quicker than Law remembers; to the point where he's completely taken aback. Ace grabs at the front of Law's black hooded jacket and captures Law's lips in a bruising kiss. His hat slides back a little on his head as he deepens the embrace.

Law doesn't know how to respond right away. He's too distracted by the dusting of freckles beneath Ace's closed eyes and the familiar softness on his mouth. But he refuses to stay enraptured for long. Law reaches up and shoves at Ace's shoulders.

The latter stumbles back and Law's at least thankful that Ace has the decency to let go of him in the process. The anger in his eyes isn't as strong as it should be even as he clenches his fists at his sides. "What the hell was that for?"

Righting himself, Ace proceeds to return to trying to leave. Although he does feel like he's accomplished something by eliciting such a reaction. It's always been some weird, twisted game after all. He opens the door for the second time, "Payment. Unless you'd like to apologize for disappearing."

Law draws up a hand to run over his face. He feels the headache coming on already. No one has bothered to question him why he's suddenly popping back up. After all, the only person he kept in touch with from this little city is Rocinante. He expected to be harassed by old friends but none dared.

Except this one. This old flame he had thought he had snuffed out of his heart without hesitating and he hates that he can't take his eyes off it.

Ace turns back toward Law once he has the door open. He lifts a hand to flick at the rim of his hat, showing the beaming smile. But Law knows Ace, better than most and while the smile may be there it's the eyes that lack the same happiness. "See you around, Law."

That's all it takes.

Law is perfectly aware that from a logical standpoint this is stupid; possibly even a mistake. But he can't stop his arms from stretching out so that he can pull Ace back into the house. The latter stumbles and trips backwards over his own two feet. Except Law is right there, keeping him steady while the door swings back shut.

Once Ace is standing, Law pushes him away enough so that they can be face to face. He steadies his eyes on Ace's and silently dares him to lie. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Payment for the job."

"I meant the _first_ time."

Ace laughs and Law has to keep his glare steady to hide the fact that he likes the sound. "Moron, you kissed me first."

Horror crosses Law's features for a brief moment and it has Ace more than delighted. All he can think about is the day he first made real contact with Ace. Law takes a step back, "You… were asleep."

"That was a cheap move. Just like the one you pulled by up and leaving without any word."

Law cuts his eyes away, "You're no different. In fact, you still don't know how to kiss."

Anger flares to life inside of Ace and it has him closing the distance between them. He grabs onto the front of Law's jacket, "You're the jerk that didn't call anyway."

Their gazes meet and Law raises an eyebrow, "I tried. But weren't you the one that changed your number?"

It's not an uncommon sight to see the hothead flushing with embarrassment. But it does draw a smirk to his countenance as Ace loosens his hold. "I didn't… it got broken in a fight." Ace's brows furrow together, "And would you stop looking at me like that!?"

Law settles his hands onto Ace's shoulders, "Like what?"

Ace doesn't _want_ to say it nor does he get the chance to. Not with Law slipping one hand back to tangle into his hair while other keeps him steady. Although, Ace isn't going anywhere either way.

It's a simple kiss but it's one that has Ace left breathless by the time Law pulls away. He struggles to regain any form of traction. "I guess I'll see you at your next show," is all that manages to come out.

Leaning forward, Law brushes his lips over Ace's ear. "Why wait till then? We have a lot of catching up to do."

A shiver races up Ace's spine and he finds himself remembering how demanding the other can be. While both will admit to themselves they like the other, neither says a word as they come back in for another kiss.


	2. College AU

POP!

Trafalgar Law flips the page of his book, trying to read through the text he's been assigned to study. He was supposed to have the dorm room all to himself. However, his roommate had trudged back through the door and threw himself onto the bed only moments ago.

Not that Law bothered to ask what happened. Instead he focused even more on highlighting and making notes.

POP!

His left eye twitches and he proceeds to rest an elbow on his desk. Leaning his cheek onto his upraised hand, Law finds himself reading the same sentence at least a dozen times. The sharp noise shatters his focus every time; no matter how quiet the other male tries to make it.

Something Law is sure he's doing on purpose.

POP!

Unable to take it a second longer, Law slams his hand down onto the surface. He casts a glare over at his roommate. The young man stops chewing his gum for a brief moment to spare Law a glance, "You okay?"

The twitching of his eye doesn't dare stop now. But he's been rounds with him before and Law knows he can usually work his way out of this mess. He just has to get him to focus on something else and that horrid noise will stop.

"What are you doing, Ace?"

Eyebrows raise in confusion or at least they should. Ace is laying on his bed horizontally rather than vertically. His legs are bent so that the bottoms of his boots press against the wall; between two posters of bands Law hasn't heard of. In his hands is a comic book and he holds it so that he can see if even though his head is hanging off the bed upside down.

"Reading."

"All the blood will rush to your head like that."

A grin appears and Law has to look away. Some of the expressions Ace gives him has his stomach knotting. It's not the first time and it certainly won't be the last. Not after that one night a week ago. Remaining in the same room is enough to try Law's patience.

Ace rolls over and lets the thin book drop to the ground. In less than a second he's seated properly on the edge of the bed with a bubble forming between his lips. He can almost drown in the happiness of watching Law's brow crinkle with irritation.

It's Law's payback for avoiding him; simple as that.

"What? You want a piece?"

Law can't take another second. He turns back to his things and begins to pack them up. As far as he's concerned he'll just leave. Just about to stand up, hands plant themselves onto his shoulders and push him back down. Every muscle in Law's body tenses up as Ace lowers his lips to hover beside his ear. He can smell the fruity flavor and it's as intoxicating as the drinks they shared once.

"You were a lot cuter at the party."

Brushing Ace's hands off, Law stands up and is sure to keep the chair between them. He keeps his golden eyes locked with Ace's as a smirk slips onto his lips. "That's rich coming from the guy that was on bottom."

It's a challenge and Ace happily accepts it. Instead of retorting that just because Law was on top doesn't mean he was the domineering force, Ace reaches out for him. Law can't move back; not with the desk biting into him from behind. Ace claps a hand to the back of Law's neck and brings him in for a deep kiss.

In all honesty, it's not Law's fault that his knees want to weaken at the touch. There's so much passion behind the tongue that delves between his lips that for a moment he forgets _who_ is doing it. Law brings up his hands and shoves against Ace's chest. The latter takes a couple steps back; he keeps the grin on his face the entire time.

Law doesn't spare any more time. He's stepping around Ace and the chair before moving straight to the door. "Where are you going?"

But no answer is given to him. Law merely stops long enough to open the door and glance over his shoulder. His lips part and out comes a bubble of the deepest red. It pops and he draws it back into his mouth before leaving. Although it only makes Ace smirk; the game is on. He rushes after Law, "Wait up! I want my gum back!"


	3. College AU (2)

He probably _shouldn't_ have gone out drinking with Penguin or Shachi. Especially the latter; that was a mistake. Although the walk through campus and back up to his dorm is sobering thanks to the cold. He's just thankful there's nothing that needs to be done tomorrow and he's free from classes till late in the afternoon.

Opening the door, he finds himself torn with whether or not he hopes his roommate, Ace, is gone for the night. On one hand it would be _so_ much quieter and he could sleep. But on the other, he finds it to be an unwanted silence. He's used to loud and obnoxious from his foster father and Ace, whether he wants to admit it or not, helps put him at ease while away from the older man.

Immediately he's greeted with the trills and beeps emitted from the hand held clutched in his fellow senior's hands. There's more than one bag of chips and chocolate treats strewn about the bed while slender fingers tap vigorously at the keys. He doesn't so much as look up as Law shuts the door behind him and heads straight for his bed, never taking his eyes off of the other.

Dark eyes briefly meet his own, "Back already?"

Law plops onto the edge of his bed while tugging his jacket off and throwing it onto his desk chair. "I thought you'd be gone," he states, effectively dodging the question.

Shrugging, Ace reaches for one of the open boxes of "Pocky" near him and plucks out a stick. He holds onto one end while shutting the game with his other hand, "Party got rowdy so we had to disperse. Figured I'd come back and wait for you."

A grin punctuates the end of his sentence and it forces Law to look away. If he wasn't tired he'd as it is he'd think about how it feels he could get drunk off of that smile more so than the liquor he drank tonight.

"What is it going to take for you to be quiet in the morning?"

He certainly can't hold his liquor as well as Ace; he'll have a tinge of a headache come morning for sure. Across the room, Ace seems to think for a moment before that grin widens further.

"How 'bout a game? You win and I won't make a peep."

Law rolls his eyes, "Fine, but make it quick. I'd like to go to bed soon."

Ace hops up and crosses the distance between their beds with ease. Although as he leans in close Law can't help but feel like the prey to a deadly lion. He shrinks back ever so slightly as Ace holds out the other end of the treat. Law knows what he's doing and he won't be having it at all.

"You know I don't care for bread."

One eyebrow quirks up, "But it has chocolate on it."

"It's still bread, idiot."

Ace doesn't miss a beat. His dark eyes have Law paralyzed as he pushes the latter down onto the bed. The simple treat is forgotten on the floor while Ace smiles down at him. "I guess that means you lose."

The remark has Law stumbling over his words, "You… You knew I-"

"But," he says while drawing out the word to get Law's attention, "I'll be quiet if I can get a kiss instead."

After a moment Law glances off to the side and drops his voice to a murmur, "Fine."

Ace hears it perfectly but he doesn't move immediately. Instead he leans down till their lips are a hair apart. Law pinches his eyes shut while waiting and it makes Ace chuckle softly. The sound has the taller man distracted and relaxing enough for Ace to happily press a kiss to those inviting lips.

It's nothing special, this kiss. The action itself is chaste and feather light – they barely stay connected for more than a second or two. But perhaps it's the _thought_ of the deeper kisses that have left Law breathless that has his heart beating loud in his ears. The second Ace dares to sit up, just enough for their eyes to meet, he notices the half-lidded golden irises that gaze up at him.

Law's not sure _why_ he parts his lips while reaching up and grasping onto Ace's shirt with both hands. In the morning he'll blame it on tipsy feeling he felt when he left his friends. But this very moment he's well aware of what he's doing when he pulls Ace down so he can whisper against his lips.

"...Please..."

That same word will be shot back at him in the morning when he kicks Ace off his bed and onto the cold floor. Except it will be coupled with many other phrases and pleadings that he'll ignore until later. For right now he'll bask in the warmth Ace gives off as they get closer to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this match with the previous College AU? Perhaps. I don't see why not. Does it matter? No. No it really doesn't LOL On another note.
> 
> Prompt was; pocky game  
> As always, feel free to send in your own (no restrictions - seriously none) and I'll do em ;D Don't be shy


	4. Neko AU

No matter how many times Ace sees the long tail twitching back and forth on the floor he can't believe his eyes. It's not the tail, exactly, but the person that's attached to it; the much taller man with spiky black locks that has hints of blue woven throughout if it's seen in the light. Which is something Ace gets to see often since the man loves to sit outside on the balcony absorbing in the rays of the sun.

When he thinks back to how _it_ happened he still finds himself in disbelief. Ace isn't much for picking up strays but last week he did. The sight of the drenched cat that was in obvious need of a home and nourishment stuck with him even as he tried to just walk past and go , he promptly turned back around and swept up the feline, taking it home to his apartment. Dry and fed, he took the cat and set it on the end of his bed after _much_ coaxing.

To be honest he's just thankful that both his brothers, who are also his roommates, are away for a short while. At least he doesn't have to deal with their reactions on top of this. Especially now that he's gotten used to it - him. Every morning begins the same; he rolls out of bed, smashes his hand on top of the alarm clock, and stares at the cat… Man.

Ace cups his face in his hands and tries not to think if only for a few minutes. He can't stand it. No one should be that good looking and definitely not a cat. Peeking between his fingers he catches sight of the man, who said his name was Law, flip the page of the book in his hand. All he wears is an obnoxious yellow t-shirt that is surely too long. To be honest Ace isn't even sure where he got that thing; maybe Sabo's room.

That was the first thing Ace learned about this man. Pants are a hassle when there's a tail involved and sometimes he'd rather not deal with it. On the other hand, Ace would very much appreciate the use of that type of clothing because he keeps getting distracted.

Law must sense the dark eyes lingering on him because he glances over his shoulder. Instantly Ace finds himself trapped in that golden gaze and he lets out a disgruntled groan before promptly falling backward onto the bed.

"This is insane!"

The book shuts and Law moves over to kneel just before Ace, his hands coming up to settle on Ace's knees. "Is something the matter?"

Ace props himself up on his elbows. He can't be mad at anyone other than himself. He did this; he brought the cat turned part human home, he thinks the cat is far too handsome for this earth, and he doesn't know what to do about it. It's baffling how such a cute action can be done off the cuff without any underlying intentions. Ace has to remind himself cats are affectionate although at the moment he doesn't want it to be one of those times - not with fingers lacing together atop his knees.

Law's ears twitch and Ace finds himself sitting back up. He plops a hand on the soft tresses and ruffles them while rubbing his fingers are the white ears with black splotches. It reminds Ace of the first thought he had when he saw Law; there's no way that's a cat, the spots are just so strange. As much as Law detests it, he leans into the touch even as Ace's fingers brush over the two gold earrings clamped to his ear.

"I can't throw you out. Besides, Luffy would love you and Sabo would be tolerant as long as you behave," he says with a nervous chuckle attached.

Those yellow irises stare up at him and yet he can't decipher a single thing about them. Law pulls away and grabs Ace's hand, forcing it to stop petting him. "I can leave if it's going to cause you trouble. You've done enough." Ace tries to pet him again but Law shoots him a glare, "Stop that, I can't concentrate when you do that."

Ace freezes; he's cute too, that's something else he's learned. Law has the same weak points as any normal cat and even more so when he tries to hide away in that tiny form. Not that he bothers with it lately, it's easier this way. It doesn't even matter to him what kind of past lurks beneath those pools of liquid gold since all he can see is loyalty radiating off of them at the moment.

Law, taking that as the sign, stands up and turns. "Thank you, Portgas," he states.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ace darts out his hand and grabs at Law. The latter stumbles backwards and doesn't stop until he ends up sitting between Ace's legs with his head on Ace's shoulder. From the angle he can see the grin that reaches the man's ears perfectly. The long spotted tail twitches before wrapping back around Ace's waist; the subtle affection doesn't go unnoticed in the slightest coupled with the way the shirt scarcely covers past Law's thighs.

"You're not going anywhere. And, hey, I told you to call me Ace." He gives a laugh, "Unless you prefer Master of the house!"

"You're an idiot."

Ace lets out another chuckle as he claps his hand onto Law's head. His fingers slide down to find that precious sweet spot behind Law's left ear and rubs. Eyes widening, Law knows Ace is trying to change the subject so he won't talk about leaving again. He tries to grab for Ace's wrist but it's too late. His head tilts into the touch and the noise bubbles up his throat before he can squash it.

"Stop it- Nya!"

Stilling, Ace stares down at the man with what looks like confusion. However it quickly unfolds into something more and he can't get away from it. All he manages to do is push Law up into a sitting position and rest his forehead against the black tresses.

Which is perfectly fine for Law; he's beet red in the face with his fingers still tightly grasping one of Ace's wrists. Neither want to say a word about it. At least until Law is sure he feels something against him, "Ace-"

"Don't say it."


	5. School AU

"A- Ace," the teen stammers out just before lips crash against his own in a searing kiss. Even though his palms are pressing against the sturdy chest there's nothing he wants more. He can't help but try to get closer to Ace in the midst of their embrace.

It's when the latter pulls away that he sends a glare his way despite the red streaking over his cheeks. Ace can only chuckle, "What's wrong, Law?"

"What isn't wrong?"

The only problem with it all is the location. It's not abnormal for either of them to be here after school hours considering Law had papers to grade. Which means Ace has been patiently waiting for Law to be done so they can make a beeline to Law's place.

Well at least that was the plan until Law finally showed up in their regular meeting spot; a classroom in the far back of the second floor that hasn't been used all year. It's one that most teachers will slink off to for some peace and quiet.

"No one will come back here, relax," the shorter male says as he tugs Law over to the nearest flat surface. One that just so happens to be an older styled desk any student would sit at.

Law rolls his eyes, "Can't you at least wait until we get-"

"You're the one that can't wait."

Pressing his leg between Law's own, he emphasizes his statement by rubbing it up against the growing tent in Law's slacks. The latter grabs onto Ace's shoulders, the material of the thin white shirt bunching in between his needy fingers. His tone is sharp as he glances off to the side with a hiss, "Shut up."

The simple phrase only has Ace chuckling as he leans forward. Lips press against the side of Law's throat before making a trail back up to his lips. All the while Ace dips his hands down to undo the belt that obstructs their plans. Once it and the zipper are out of the way Ace cups his hand over the cloth and the heat beneath it.

Inhaling sharply, Law pinches his eyes shut and tries not to lose his mind right then and there. It doesn't help that he can smell the faint scent of soap that lingers on Ace's skin. His mind races at the thought that the other was out in the field playing a game with some students before they went home- and in those tight shorts no doubt.

The purr that rumbles in his throat doesn't go unnoticed and it only has Ace giving Law's crotch an affection squeeze before he pulls away. Law doesn't need to hear any of the words he knows are coming; he can see it so clearly in the eyes that gaze back at him. Although it does send a tingle through every nerve in his body when Ace hovers his lips beside his ear, "Do you want me?"

He may be more than willing but he doesn't dare say anything in return. Instead he kisses Ace full on the lips while his hands reach for Ace's waistband. The latter smiles into the aggressive lip lock just as Law settles back with the desk behind him.

Law's pants dare to fall off his hips, just barely hanging on, as he kneels down so that he's eye level with the pants he pulls down Ace's legs. He can feel Ace's fingers comb through his tresses and he looks up to lock his golden gaze onto the freckled countenance he loves so much. It's a silent question that springs to life and makes Law's ears burn; after all they don't have that much time.

"Prep yourself at the same time?"

He's skilled and Ace is grateful for it, as well as the nod that reaches back to him. His erection stands proud before Law's face but the man does nothing about it. Instead he busies himself with coating his fingers in his own saliva; for moments like this it'll just have to do.

Those tattooed fingers disappear beneath the fabric that clings so tightly to his own arousal. It all has Ace rocking his weight on his heels as he waits and trying not to let loose. He almost wishes he could just take Law right then and there. But then he wouldn't get this next treat and he's sure as hell not losing out on that.

Law's lashes flicker against his sun-kissed skin and Ace knows that those nimble digits have already begun to loosen the tight muscles he can't wait to be surrounded by. It can only get better as Law maneuvers his free hand to guide Ace's cock to his mouth before then using it to keep himself steady.

Ace's other hand settles into Law's hair as well, gently urging his length between Law's lips and towards the back of his throat. Ace relishes in the way Law's tongue brushes against his glands each time he pushes in and then how he dares to suck him back in an effort to keep him inside. Not that Ace ever withdraws completely; the farthest he ever gets is his leaking head resting on Law's bottom lip so the tip of the latter's tongue can flick over it.

More than one moan slips from Ace's lips and echoes off the walls around them. It takes all of his being not to give into the pleasure and simply thrust wildly but it helps that Law never breaks eye contact with him. It's as if he's reassuring him that the real fun is to come next.

Unable to take it much longer, Ace pulls back completely and takes a few deep breaths. Once he's steady on his feet he hoists Law up and wipes away the thin trail of saliva held at the corner of his mouth. He then peppers heady kisses to Law's swollen lips as he reaches down behind him, grasping at the firm butt cheeks.

Law settles his face into the crook of Ace's neck, breathing heavily. "No teasing," he murmurs against the warm skin.

Unable to see the grin that stretches Ace's lips up towards his ears, Law doesn't suspect the sudden change of position until his hands are splayed out over the desk with his face hovering mere inches above it. Although he also expects nothing less of Ace, especially as strong hands settle onto his hips. Law can't help himself and he pushes back into the touch as his hands grip onto either side of the desk.

This won't be gentle in the slightest unlike most of the other times they've done it. But he'll admit it's electrifying to have Ace's thumbs press hard against his hip bones. It's the only warning sign he gets before Ace begins to push inside of him.

There's a tease at first as Ace pulls right back out and it has Law pushing himself up and preparing to ask what the problem is; after all there has to be a good reason Ace stopped. And there really isn't aside from wanting to watch every muscle in Law's back tense up through the thin white button-up as he thrusts all the way inside in one go.

Law grits his teeth but even that can't keep the moan from seeping out. Not to mention it vaguely sounds like Ace's name in the midst of it. He can't help it, not when the first thrust is quickly followed by another and another. Each one is more intense than the last and hits just the right spot every single time.

It's not long before Law simply can't keep himself from not pressing his chest to the wooden desk beneath him. Especially when Ace spares a hand to help out Law's own throbbing cock that bobs and swings with the wild motions. Ace keeps a rather firm grip on the pulsing length even as he rocks his hips up against Law's.

The sound of grunts and skin slapping against skin soaks into the air around them. They're far from quiet about it all and it's not an uncommon thought that anyone could come down this way. Perhaps that's also the reason why Law remains tight around Ace's cock; his hole eagerly sucking Ace back in before he can even dare to pull out too far.

"A...Ace," he moans out as he tries to throw a glance over his shoulder.

Said man stills the hand he has on Law's manhood to lean over him. His hips recede into a slow pace where he tries to reach as deep into Law as he can get. Seeing as he's just a tad shorter, Ace uses Law's arching back to his advantage. He captures a kiss off the corner of Law's lips before nuzzling his face into the back of Law's neck.

Whispering against Law's fringe he can't help but smirk into his words, "Want to come?"

His question takes on a different level of urgency when he cups his fingers around the tip of Law's cock and squeezes softly. Law is caught off guard and let's out a rather loud moan thanks to the fingers slicking their way through his pre-cum.

"Ace!"

Knuckles turning white from how hard he grips the desk, Law begins to grow impatient. He needs it _now_. Law wants to demand he speed up, to not leave him hanging like this, but he can't. His voice disintegrates as Ace doubles the speed and the force of his hips slamming up against Law. Not to mention the rough fingers that rub his shaft up and down, again and again.

To be honest, Law is a mess even before their bodies tense up and the soundless moans tumble from their kiss-swollen lips. Law crumbles against the desk promptly before Ace pulls him back up, allowing Law to lean his weight against him. It's only so he can tilt the older man's face to the side, fingers brushing over Law's goatee, and kiss him with renewed passion.

Law can't deny Ace anything. It's always been hard to do so since the beginning. He can't be angry about his weak knees after the quick screw or sticky hot mess that tries to slip out from where Ace keeps him plugged up even still. Not to mention the tongue that ravished his mouth, making him wish they were in a bed so he could melt into the arms that hold him up.

Either way he can barely breathe when Ace finally breaks the kiss to instead nuzzle into the side of his neck. Lips gently pepper over his sweat slicked skin as Ace murmurs to him, "I love you."

He manages to bring a hand up to pat the top of Ace's head. All the while he chooses to ignore the way one of those dastardly hands seek south to toy with his spent member.

"If you hurry and clean this up I might let you do that again."

Ace immediately perks up, "You're not gonna help me?"

Law smirks despite how much he'd love to go again right then and now. Or if anything just to let Ace hold him a moment longer. Instead he tries to quell the crimson tinting his cheeks, "You'd better hurry before someone wanders back here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo this turned into two hot teachers and how did it get here? //I mean it started as simple teen love but then... hellooooo teacher~ Er, teachers XD


	6. Modern AU

Soothing music flutters throughout the large restaurant and fills it with a gentle atmosphere while also allowing guests to tune the others out. It gives each booth the privacy and intimacy that the company boasts about. It's become popular to the degree that Law had to book a table months in advance; a large booth in the back away from all the others; the coveted seating spot. If only because his partner can eat like a man that hasn't seen food in a week and that's not a sight many wish to see _or_ hear.

There's many things one can learn about their significant other in four years of being together as well as living in the same abode. One of those just happens to be that Ace is insatiable in many ways. Not that Law minds all the time. That little tidbit makes some situations more enjoyable and in many different ways.

Except for right now as Law's fork clatters down onto the plate full of food. He _was_ seated across from Ace so that they could enjoy each others company but the latter has already scooted closer and leaned in. The next thing Law knows is that there's a tongue flicking over the corner of his mouth and the smudge of sauce that's there.

"P- Portgas!" he snaps while trying to get away.

"What?" Ace mumbles just before he brushes their lips together with the meat's spices lingering on his mouth.

It makes the kiss that ensues that much more enjoyable especially once their lips part. Ace spares no time in reaching over to wrap an arm around Law's waist while keeping their mouths together. He knows better than to let Ace tighten those strong fingers above his hip bone but he can't deny the tongue that dances with his own. Except it all ends far too quickly as Ace dips down, removing their eye contact from the equation.

Nuzzling at the collar of Law's white button-up, Ace begins to kiss and suck on his neck. Law is sure there's going to be a mark, one that won't be hidden easily, and grabs at the front of Ace's shirt. A nip follows, an obvious sign of where this is headed, before he leans up enough so that his mouth is parallel to Law's ear. The latter can feel the heat of Ace's breath and it has him wanting to melt into the plush booth seating.

Ace takes Law's free hand and moves it beneath the table, settling it on the bulge in his pants. "Don't think I can wait till we get home," he purrs into Law's ear. The grin is more than evident even without Law having to see it, he knows it graces that sun-kissed countenance just as well as the slight blush that dares to hide his freckles.

"This isn't the place."

"Please?" he pouts as he tightens his hand over Law's, implying the urgency.

Law scoffs, "Can't you take care of it like a normal person?"

Ace brings both his hands up to cup at the sharp angles of Law's face, keeping them close as he smiles that one smile that he knows Law can't resist. "I just want desert first."

Gold and rustic brown battle in that small space until finally Law rolls his eyes; gold loses the fight. He's about to switch positions so that he can take care of his problem so he can eat but Ace is already settling in the corner of the half-circle booth to give Law as much room as he needs. Law knows what is wanted and he'll be damned if he ever admits he's happy to do it.

Fingers delve into his black hair as he slips down beneath the table's edge, careful not to hit his head. Sitting, he never noticed that there's a lack of room between the seat and the two slender legs bolted into the floor. Law's knees bump up against the booth as he leans in to unbuckle Ace's belt and free his cock from their confines. The latter eagerly scoots forward in an effort to keep Law from having to crawl into his lap any more than he is.

"I love you."

"Shut up," is Law's only reply as he shoots Ace a glare.

It's one that lacks all menace and instead serves to hide the lust dwelling in the depths of his eyes. He chances a glance back up at Ace as he gets situated and ready, lips dangerously close to the aching head of Ace's member. Everything he's done to have this night is worth it to see his partner with a loving smile on his lips while his face his coated in the soft glow of the candles standing proud on the table above him.

Ace is gorgeous.

If only he wasn't cramped beneath the table with his legs bent up beneath him, parting to allow one of the table legs to press up against his rear. It's a strange feeling but it doesn't go completely unwanted. Not when his pulse is thrumming away in his ears and his lower body tingling with excitement.

Already it feels as though his skin is on fire while getting close enough to flick his tongue over Ace's head. He doesn't want to take too long nor does he want it to be a "quickie" despite that being _exactly_ what it is. It shows in his motions; slow but with an ample amount of pressure with each one.

The glands don't stand a chance when Law lets the tip rest on his parted lips, tongue lapping at the bitter fluids already daring to seep out. His hands find a new hold and that's on the edge of the booth; fingers grasping hard and nails biting into the soft material. Just as he's about to slowly take Ace into his mouth, the girth is thrust forward as Ace suddenly sits up. Hands vanish from his hair and reposition on the table above. Ace drums his fingers on the table, a warning that Law doesn't understand until he hears plates clicking against it.

"We apologize for the wait," the waiter says softly, barely able to be heard over the gentle lull of instruments in the background.

Law, with his nose pressing against the white button-up Ace wears and his lower body being pinned closer to that blasted poll, has to suppress the urge to let out a sound – any sound at this point. All he can smell, feel and taste is Ace and it has his senses happily drowning in arousal.

His jaw is beginning to ache but he doesn't let that put him off, not when he finds a strange satisfaction in taking the pulsating warmth deep into his throat with a long, hard suck. Above him, Ace inhales sharply and gives a nervous chuckle to hide the fact that he wants to moan out his lover's name.

"T- That's alright. We don't mind the wait."

Ace is hoping Law hears, that while, frankly, it feels _amazing,_ _i_ t might not be the best time to get caught. Although a majority of his brain _is_ aching to pull Law into his lap and have him right here and now. That would probably get them more than just caught and if Garp didn't kill him for doing it then Rocinante would.

"Do you need anything else, Sir?"

He can see the waiter glance to where Law had been sitting and Ace tries not to falter. It's rather hard, however, with the other currently sucking on him like some frozen treat. Ace smiles wide, the best he can, "No, that's all. Thanks."

The waiter gives a small nod before turning on his heel and promptly walking away. Ace can't help but wonder if the man was putting two and two together in that moment. Not that he gets to think on that long as all the tension slips from his body and allows the release to wrap around him like a thick blanket in winter.

Slouching back against the booth, Ace is finally able to look down. There nestled in his lap, with at least half of his cock in his mouth, is Law. A faraway look remains in that piercing gaze even as Ace reaches down to lovingly brush his fingers through Law's hair.

"Your 'special' desert is here."

Law, happy to hear that it didn't take too long, slowly crawls up from the floor. Not that it's easy while trying to repress his own need. But when he gets back to the seat he finds Ace's lips on his once more; not even bothered by the bitter taste lingering on tongue. Slightly disgruntled when Ace pulls away, Law glances off to the side before he gets closer, as if not wanting anyone to hear even though there's no way they could.

"Do you want to leave early?" comes the whisper that has Ace daring to follow up on his previous thought, the one that has him wanting to throw Law down on the table and have him then and there.

They've finished a good amount of their meal anyhow and it doesn't mean they can't have something later. The only thing on either of their minds at the moment is getting back to their place as quickly as possible. Ace pecks Law's lip and gives a nod, "Go on, I'll get everything paid. Meet you at the car."

**Author's Note:**

> These will be little stand-alone fics that didn't make it very far to be something concrete or requests or even pwp! If there's something you'd like to read and it pertains to Ace/Law, message me however or leave it in a comment c: It'll all end up here.
> 
> There _is_ a possibility that some of these will intersect but for the most part they'll probably be shorter than this first one XD They will be labeled accordingly and warnings will be given. Rating might go up depending on the requests made ;D Canon-ish or AU or UA or AR is welcome.


End file.
